A connector system of this type is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,231. Such a system is known as a non-serviceable connector as the plug member and the socket member cannot be separated when the locking device is engaged in the locking slot.
Up to now, airbags have been mainly used to protect the driver and the passengers during an accident. Therefore, the airbags and their connectors are installed inside the passenger compartment.
Now, it appears a need to install an airbag under the hood of a car to protect a pedestrian bumped by the car and projected on the hood. With the current cars, this pedestrian crashes onto the motor, which generates serious injuries. The goal of the airbag is therefore to provide a smooth area to protect the pedestrian from a collision with the motor. However, the environment under the hood is more difficult than the environment of the passenger compartment in terms of moisture, temperature, dust . . . .
Therefore, there is a need for a rugged connector equipment adapted to such environment with a high level of reliability.